1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to water guns and more specifically it relates to a concealable water shooter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous water guns have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be visibly held in the hand to shoot water therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.